


Perfect Solution

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, For Science!, Lab Partners, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: The solutiondefinitelyisn't supposed to be purple.





	Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - prompt: "You keep messing up the titration, and if i see this solution go bright bloody purple one more time i will beat you with the measuring cylinder"

“Oikawa,” Kuroo’s voice was all storm clouds and bristling fur when Oikawa sailed in only fifteen minutes late for their allocated block of lab time. 

“Yes, Tetsu-kun,” he inquired sweetly, meeting Kuroo’s glare with a bright smile and pointedly sipping his latte as if to say maybe if Kuroo had _also_ stopped for a latte he might be in a better mood. 

Kuroo turned back to the complex system of glass tubes, vessels, and Bunsen burners sprawling the length of the lab bench but the tone of his voice had no problem crossing the room and getting completely up in Oikawa’s personal space. “You processed the last phase of the mixture last night.” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, it keeps turning purple.” 

Oikawa blinked at Kuroo’s back. “It’s not supposed to be purple.” 

“Gee, you fricking, _think_?!”

He really didn’t know why his first response to Kuroo’s frustration was fondness. Laughing in someone’s face was a good way to get slugged but he really couldn’t help it, Kuroo’s frown was cute and his snark was downright _delightful_ \- like an angry cat. 

“We still have other batches holding at different stages for just such a setback, Tetsu dear. I’ll just grab one of the backups and run the last step again.” 

“If it happens again, I will titrate your _face_.” Kuroo’s voice sounded acidic but Oikawa could hear the undertone of relief. 

“How would that even work,” he mused to himself and the tense line of Kuroo’s back. “I suppose if you took the known solution of punching and added it to the analyte of my beautiful, perfect face and increased the punching by small, measurable amounts until-” 

To an outside observer it might seem like Oikawa was laying out his theory to the empty desks in front of him, completely ignoring his lab partner but if you looked closely it would be easy to see that Oikawa was watching Kuroo out of the corner of his eye, his smile growing more sly as he noticed Kuroo’s shoulders start shaking with suppressed laughter.

His partner finished dripping out a precise number of drops into a beaker and turned to lean against the bench, arms folded over his chest, a half smothered smile on his face. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Oikawa grinning and forged ahead, “What’s the matter, Tetsu,” he held up a tall cylinder, one of the many pieces of glassware from their bench. “Don’t think we’re going to _graduate_? Does your lack of faith in me imply that you don’t believe I am up to the _flask_?” 

Kuroo was openly laughing now, “Stop! You are the _worst_.” 

“Am I really, Tetsu? Certainly there’s no _Curie_ for my _base_ behaviors. But you agreed to be my lab partner and _alkalined_ your fortunes with mine.”

With each ridiculous joke he sauntered a step forward until there was just a handful of centimeters separating them and he could practically taste the curve of Kuroo’s smirk. 

Finally Kuroo gave in and unfolded his arms so he could grab Oikawa’s hips and pull him just a little closer. “You know what they say, Tooru, if you’re not part of the solution you’re part of the precipitate.” 

“Oh, it’s ‘Tooru’ now, is it?” 

“Shut up,” Kuroo murmured sweetly again his lips. “Don’t make me start singing ‘The Elements’ again.” 

Oikawa nuzzled his nose against Kuroo’s, enjoying the heady sensation of their repartee - even more electric for their state of almost but not quite kissing. “But that totally gets me all hot and bothered, it’s like you don’t know me at all!”

“It’s got to cool for at least twenty minutes before the next stage,” Kuroo’s voice was husky, like he was purring pillow talk and not titration procedures. Though when it came to them, that line often seemed to be blurry. 

“Perfect. Let’s spend the time talking about...bonding.”


End file.
